1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wallets, and more particularly to a wallet adapted to be worn while jogging or the like.
2. Description of the Known Art
With ever-increasing numbers of persons now participating in activities such as jogging, tennis, cycling and other sports for which normal street attire is inappropriate, a need has arisen for a wallet or billfold which can be worn by a person while engaged in such sports. A secure wallet pocket is usually absent from jogging suits, and tennis or cycling clothing.
Particularly in the case of jogging, it is important that a person carry some identification means and at least a small amount of currency with him or her, since the person may travel large distances from home during which time emergency situations calling for identification or currency may well occur.
Until now, joggers and others had to rely on small money bags or purses strapped to their wrists, and separate identification means such as a "dog tag" or bracelet in order to carry both currency and identification means with them at all times. Also, a wallet with an elastic strap which can be worn about the arm or leg is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,338 issued June 1, 1982. When the wallet of U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,338 is so worn, however, the wallet is held in an open position. Accordingly, items contained within the wallet are at great risk of loss, particularly with recurrent movement of the leg or arm on which the wallet is strapped while the wearer participates in an active sport.
Containers for carrying valuables which containers have fastening clips for attachment to an article of clothing are also known from, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,315 issued Nov. 22, 1983, and 1,314,392 issued Aug. 26, 1919. The containers are not, however, configured to be worn conveniently while the wearer participates in an active sport, that is, the container may interfere with free movement of the wearer's body and/or become unfastened from the article of clothing to which it is clipped.